Quinn Harvey
Biography S4= There's No Place Like Home Quinn is a new member to Bill's Kids, and has a very arrogant and bossy personality. Later, she is seen at the Cafe where she tells Jeremy that her iced latte is too cold. Quinn is present in the dance room with her fellow Bill's Kids members when Jake announces their official comeback. When Jake performs Do It Your Own Way, she seems to express boredom. X-Scape Quinn is seen dancing and enjoying herself during A Place Without No Name. Quinn is visibly disturbed by Spencer and Robin making out at Matt's Michael Party, and seems to still have feelings for Spencer. In Love Never Felt So Good, Quinn looks over at Spencer with extreme jealousy as he is making out with Robin. Quinn appears dancing and doing back-up vocals in Bad. During the dance partner sequence of Bad, she is partnered with Jeff. Later, Quinn is approached by Robin in the girls bathroom where Robin asks for advice on what to do regarding Spencer's request to their first time, as Quinn is the only person who she trusts to give an honest and thought-provoking answer. Before giving advice, Quinn tells Robin about her acceptance to Royal Academy of Dance, and is extremely excited by it. Quinn then states Spencer and Robin should wait because of her not waiting herself and ending up pregnant, and because it complicates relationships. She also states that Spencer got her into thinking about just letting go of her own past and look forward to the future. Quinn begins her solo of Never Can Say Goodbye, which is a tribute to everything in her past life. In the dance room, Bill's Kids congratulate Quinn on her acceptance to Royal Academy of Dance. In tears, Quinn gives a monologue about how Bill's Kids have helped her along the way. Then, Quinn (along with the rest of Celebrity Voice and Bill's Kids) perform Black or White to Sebastian and The Dudely Noted. In the final song, Man in the Mirror, she does back-up vocals. Personality Quinn is introduced as a mean girl who is disliked by almost everyone. She serves as the main antagonist to the supporting character, Robin Carpenter, but overall, she is still treated as a member of Robin's gang of friends. Quinn manipulates and bullies Robin making her believe that she has a drug problem, while pretending to be her friend. Because of this manipulation, Robin ends up developing a drug addiction, which comes to breaking point in Thanksgiving, when she suffers an overdose at Bill's Comeback Party. Quinn has a very prickly personality; she is known for being sassy and sarcastic to those around her. Quinn is jealous, often insatiable, mean and rude to many people. She sometimes shows authority and control at Celebrity Voice and Bill's Kids, yelling at others and even using physical force at times (although she does not fight; she retaliates in way "that will make someone sad for a long time". She is very jealous and possessive of her then-boyfriend Spencer, protecting him from others that have a seem interested in him even as friends. Quinn is a hardworking artist, where she dedicates her time to writing, acting, and singing. Throughout the season, Quinn slowly becomes more open and friendly, apologizing to Robin and becoming an active member of the Bill's Kids. She also becomes good friends with Monique Palmer throughout her time in the company. Relationships Spencer Kaye= Quinn is Spencer's first girlfriend and Spencer is Quinn's first boyfriend. As two of the most popular kids in their high school, they begin dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Earlier in their relationship, when they are being physically intimate, Quinn would stop and suggest they pray instead. Although Spencer wants to sleep with Quinn, she always refuses due to her religious beliefs. |-| Robin Carpenter= Songs S4= ;Solos Song iys.jpg|In Your Shoes (I Know You Care)|link=In Your Shoes NCSG.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye (X-Scape)|link=Never Can Say Goodbye Song bambambam.jpg|Bam Bam Bam (Birthday Girl)|link=Bam Bam Bam ;Duets Song idwtk.jpg|I Don't Want to Know (Spencer) (Exposed)|link=I Don't Want to Know Song ltb.jpg|Who You Are (Robin) (Born To Shine)|link=Who You Are ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Duets SAMLFY.jpg|Saving All My Love For You (Jesse) (What Doesn't Kill You)|link=Saving All My Love For You Quinn and Jesse.jpg|True Love (Jesse) (The Golden Record)|link=True Love ifpu.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Robin) (The Legacy)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty songdff.jpg|Better Than Gold (Spencer) (One Life To Love)|link=Better Than Gold ;Solos In a Group Number ;Backup Vocals Category:Recurring Character Category:Bill's Kids Category:Artist